Design strategy
Design strategy is a discipline which helps firms determine what to make and do, why do it and how to innovate contextually, both immediately and over the long term. This process involves the interplay between design and business strategy. While not always required, design strategy often uses social research methods to help ground the results and mitigate the risk of any course of action. The approach has proved useful for companies in a variety of strategic scenarios. Application Design strategy can play a role in helping to resolve the following common problems: *Promoting the adoption of a technology (Example: Toyota designing the hybrid Prius to resemble the conservative Echo instead of making the Prius look high-tech and adventuresome) *Identifying the most important questions that a company's products and services should address (Example: John Rheinfrank of Fitch Design showed Kodak that its disposable cameras didn't exist to replace traditional cameras, but instead to meet specific needs, like weddings, underwater photography and others) *Translating insights into actionable solutions (Example: Jump Associates helped Target turn an understanding of college students into a dorm room line designed by Todd Oldham) Duan. M., ″Getting jump on good ideas″, Silicon Valley / San Jose Business Journal, January 12, 2007. *Prioritizing the order in which a portfolio of products and services should be launched (Example: Apple Inc. laid out the iPod+iTunes ecosystem slowly over time, rather than launching all of its pieces at once) *Connecting design efforts to an organization's business strategy (Example: Hewlett-Packard's global design division is focused most intently on designs that simplify technology experiences. This leads to lower manufacturing costs at a time when CEO Mark Hurd is pushing for cost-cutting.) *Integrating design as a fundamental aspect of strategic brand intent (Example: Tom Hardy, Design Strategist, developed the core brand-design principle ″Balance of Reason & Feeling″ for Samsung Electronics, together with rational and emotional attributes, to guide design language within a comprehensive brand-design program that inspired differentiation and elevated the company's global image.Chung, K.; Freeze, K., “Design Strategy at Samsung Electronics: Becoming a Top-Tier Company″, Design Management Institute Case Study - Harvard Business School Publishing, 2008.Krishnan, R.; Kumar, K., ″Capturing Value in Global Markets: The Case of Samsung Electronics″, SCMS Journal of Indian Management - Indian Institute of Management, October - December, 2005.Buchanan, L., "From Cheap to WOW", Case Study, Thunderbird School of Global Management, 2005.Chung, K.; Hardy, T.; So, S., ″Strategic Realization″ http://www.dmi.org/dmi/html/publications/journal/fullabstract_d.jsp?itemID=00111HAR65, Design Management Journal, Winter 2000. Origins Many schools have pioneered the thinking that has contributed to the theory and practice of design strategy, most notably The California College of the Arts' MBA in Design Strategy, The Hochschule für Gestaltung Ulm (The Ulm School of Design: 1953-1968),[http://www.hfg-archiv.ulm.de/english/the_hfg_ulm/ Ulm School of Design | HfG Ulm Archive]Lindinger, H., (1991), Ulm Design: The Morality of Objects, Cambridge: The MIT Press. Centre for Design Management - The London Business School,Gorb, P., (1990) Design Management, London: Phaidon Press”Design Management”, Papers from the London Business School, London: Architecture & Technology Press, 1990. Stanford Joint Program in Design , IIT Institute of Design and the Institute without Boundaries at George Brown College, 2003. . Those in academia having a significant influence on the field include: Tomás Maldonado (1921- ) at Ulm, Peter Gorb at The London Business School, Jay Doblin (1920-1989) at IIT AIGA Biography, "Jay Doblin."http://www.aiga.org/medalist-jaydoblin/ and Rolf Fäste (1943-2003) at Stanford . 1994 onwards Naomi Gornick and David Walker MA Design Strategy & Innovation at Brunel University, UK. Practitioners Several notable design-related consulting firms have made design strategy part of their overall practice. *Jump Associates *Veryday *IDEO *Doblin *frog design *Tom Hardy (designer) *LPK *Elephant Strategy+Design *Continuum (design consultancy) *fuseproject Sources See also *Design methods *Design management *The Design of Business Category:Design